Heretofore, a motorcycle frame repair required the removal of almost all of the motorcycle parts down to the bare frame. The removal of the parts required considerable time expenditure by the mechanic which resulted in the cost of repairing the frame to be almost equal to the price of a new frame.
Additionally, the previous method and means for straightening cycle frames did not include any means for determining the accuracy of repairs without the use of exotic gauges designed and manufactured specifically for each make and model of motorcycle.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a method and means for straightening a cycle frame.
A further object of the invention is to provide a means for straightening a cycle frame which is adapted to accommodate various cycle frames.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a method and means of straightening cycle frames which does not require the removal of an excessive number of parts of the frame.
A further object of the invention is to provide a frame straightening machine which is economical of manufacture.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a means for straightening cycle frames which includes an accurate method of determining the accuracy of repair.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a means of straightening cycle frames including means for determining the proper vertical alignment and rake angle of the frame head.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a means of straightening cycle frames which prevents further damage to the frame during the straightening operation.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a method and means of straightening cycle frames which accomplishes new, useful and unexpected results.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.